Family Matters
by CitrusChickadee
Summary: Before the events of the game, the partner has a talk with his family and gets the last push he needs to join the Wigglytuff Guild. PMD2 one shot.


**Author's Note:** This takes place in the same universe as my other PMD2 fanfics, Darkened Skies and Darkened Skies: Side Stories. I don't feel like it quite fits in with either one, though, so I'm posting it by itself. That said, I think this stands well enough on its own that it should be readable to anyone. This is essentially just the way my version of PMD2's partner got the last bit of motivation he needed to join the guild.

Also, there's a very small reference to catflowerqueen's story, The Sparks Family Reunion, in here, so I'd like to add a quick thanks to her in here as well.

* * *

**Family Matters**

Felix sighed as he sat down on the rocky outcropping overlooking the beach in the distance. His family lived in a small den to the south of Tiny Meadow, and they had a pretty good view of the coastline from here. The view was nice, and he often came out to relax when he was feeling down.

…Which was pretty often, if he was being honest. Too often. The Chimchar actually had a decent reason this time, though, in his defense. His two oldest brothers–Fabian and Foster–had just come home for a visit, and they'd had plenty of stories to share about all of the adventures their teams had been on lately.

Felix was… a little jealous, really. Or a lot jealous. Exploration seemed so far beyond him, but he didn't want to ruin everyone's good time by moping. Since he knew his parents wouldn't have dinner ready for a little while, he'd decided to go outside and calm down instead.

It was working pretty well, honestly. There was a little color left on the horizon, with a few streaks of sunlight peeking out from the clouds. The sunset was accompanied by a light breeze, enough to be noticeable but not enough to be cold. Just sitting out there was helping him relax.

Felix jumped when he heard footsteps behind him. What if something from Tiny Meadow had wandered over? He wasn't strong enough to—

Oh. It was just Fabian. Felix relaxed as the recently-evolved Infernape sat down beside him. Fabian was quiet for a second, idly scratching his chin as he looked out at the coast. Then, he glanced down at his little brother and started talking.

"Everyone noticed you were gone, you know," he commented. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," Felix replied listlessly. "Everyone knows I like to come out here. It's not a big deal."

Fabian sighed. "If something's bothering you, you should speak up."

"I know." Felix's shoulders sagged. "It's just… I just…"

He paused, biting his lip. Now Felix just felt ridiculous, even though he knew Fabian hadn't meant it as a jab. Finally, he went on, glancing over at his brother.

"Can you… tell me how you got started? You know… with your job?"

Okay, so that was technically what he was upset about. But… maybe… if Felix could figure out how to start exploring, then…

"Exploring?" Fabian shrugged. "Well. It's hard when you don't go through the Wigglytuff Guild, and sometimes I wish Griffin and I had. You get a lot more training and connections that way. But they leave their doors open for explorers anyway—you can check job postings down there all you like, even if you're not a member."

Felix nodded. Find the guild. Maybe join. Get requests. Make friends.

Everyone talked about exploring like it was a thing you just did. And he was sure it had been that way, back before the Wigglytuff Guild had been established. But now even someone like him had a chance if he could just—

"So. Either way, you're going to want to find yourself a partner," Fabian was saying. "Obviously, someone who can cover your weaknesses is good, but you'll still want someone you can trust, first of all."

Another nod. Fabian's partner, Griffin the Grotle, was someone he'd been friends with for years before they'd teamed up. And, conveniently, both of them were good match-ups against at least a couple of the other's weaknesses.

Felix had a handful of friends out here, but… he didn't know if any of them were into exploring. And he was determined to do it—he _had_ to. Even without his brothers' influence, he'd always liked the idea of going out and finding things. Doing something. Getting rewards.

(Of course, Felix knew that helping Pokémon was important, too—and was often something that explorers ended up doing—but finding some kind of grand treasure, and being the first one to do so, was appealing as well. Despite his shyness, or maybe _because_ of his shyness, he'd always imagined himself doing big things like that.)

"So," he mumbled, "you're saying I should get a teammate and join the guild."

"Well," Fabian replied, "you don't _have_ to join the guild. But it would be helpful, yes."

Felix fell quiet again. The Wigglytuff Guild… it sounded scary, but… if it could help him, then he wanted to do it. They were famous. There were a couple of well-known teams who'd gotten their starts there. If the guild could turn out world-class explorers, then… they could surely make something out of someone like him… right?

He took a deep breath. "Okay. I'm going to do it. I'm going to get started… soon! Or eventually. But…"

Fabian grinned, lightly tapping him on the back. "Hey, no one's saying you have to do it _now_, kiddo. But… when you do… I'm sure you're going to be great. Now, come on–Dad's making that stewed berry recipe he got from Aunt Lily, and I know you like that. I think he's almost done now, so let's get back."

Felix smiled and nodded as he stood up. Lily was their father's brother's mate, and the recipe had quickly been adopted into their own family. He followed Fabian back towards the den, and the smell of the food greeted them as they entered.

Their Raichu father was putting the finishing touches on everything—while trying to keep his tail out of the way of his hungry horde of children—while their mother set the table. And, as Felix sat down, he was… well, at least a little more confident about things.

Maybe his dream job wasn't quite as unattainable as he thought, and Felix decided he'd start trying within the next week or two. Yeah. He could do this.

But, for now, he was just content to sit around the table with his family, and Felix would appreciate that while he could.


End file.
